


The Usual Trouble And Mess

by DarthAbby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is most of the trouble and mess but he won't admit it, Fictional Swearing, Gen, Hiding, Injury, Obi-Wan is even more Tired, Rex is so Tired, actual trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Really, it’s not Anakin’s fault this time. He’s not the one who changed the territory borders, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Wants_ Anakin/Rex being bros like seriously I want some hurt/comfort bromance with these guys SO BADLY. Any slice of life with Anakin and Obi-Wan like yes please. Ferus/Anakin because reasons. Like you don't have to write a paring fic like okay Id actually prefer no romance or like a lot of subtext and just these characters interacting and caring about each other idk I'm so done with shipping. _Doesn’t want_ i don't really have any triggers, I just don't like shoehorned romance plots idk. I like angst and agony
> 
>  
> 
> _I don’t know much about Ferus I’m afraid, so I focused mostly on Anakin, Rex, and Obi-Wan. Hope you like it! Also this is shamelessly based off of a really weird dream I had._

“You know, _sir_ ,” Rex muttered in the small, dark space. “When I said we should have more face-to-face meetings, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Might as well take the opportunities given to us, though,” Anakin offered. “So, anything new to report, Captain?”

“Yeah, my foot is falling asleep.”

“Outside of the current situation?”

Rex narrowed his eyes. “No, I’d say the ‘current situation’ is more pressing than barracks rumors.”

Well, it was hard to argue with that one.

In all fairness, it was supposed to be just a simple intel mission – they weren’t even to go behind enemy lines, just scout out the front. Too bad the lines had been moved without anyone noticing, or perhaps they just hadn’t known the boundaries to begin with, or maybe they had just gone farther than they had realized. Either way, Rex and Anakin had ended up running from some hired guns.

“When did the Separatists start using mercenaries, anyways?” he grumbled.

“There have been a few reports about them helping out with smaller battles for nearly three months now.”

“Well, why didn’t anyone tell _me_?”

“They have,” Rex rolled his eyes. “You just never read the reports.”

 “I…” he snapped his mouth closed, unable to think of a good argument for that one. “Well, why didn’t _you_ tell me?”

“You don’t read my reports, either.”

“You don’t have to say it like that,” he muttered.

A swooping sensation came over both of them – the hovercart was turning down rapidly.

“Blast it, where are we going?” Rex said anxiously. He could practically taste the badness of not only the plan, but the whole situation. Or maybe that was just the garbage.

It hadn’t been Anakin’s best plan, but it had worked in the moment. They had managed to get far enough ahead of the mercenaries that they could try to hide, and really, the hovercart full of trash seemed pretty ideal. Who would ever guess that two clone troopers would have the time to bury themselves at the bottom in the precious seconds before trouble arrived?

Of course, the mercs didn’t realize that one of the ‘clones’ was actually a Jedi in borrowed armor. It was safer when doing small patrols – regular soldiers didn’t present as big of targets as Jedi did. It had been easy to shift the heap of refuse enough for two bodies to slip underneath with the Force.

Unfortunately, the plan didn’t account for someone else showing up to pilot the cart away. They had been lost enough before, in the enemy-territory-that-wasn’t-supposed-to-be-enemy-territory, but now, they really had no clue where they were.

Anakin could just about hear the lecture he would no doubt get from Obi-Wan later. The words ‘reckless,’ ‘stupid,’ and ‘you _must_ pay more attention, Anakin!’ featured regularly.

The cart leveled out and started slowing down.

“Wherever we’re going, we seem to have arrived,” Anakin commented.

“I just hope isn’t not the middle of the Seppie base,” Rex scowled back. The war had certainly left them in many uncomfortable and unwelcome situations, but he had never been quite literally thrown out with the trash before. It wasn’t a particularly good feeling.

The cart stopped completely, and there was a grinding sound near Anakin’s ear.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Whatever happens next, play dead.”

“ _What?”_

“Just do it!”

The bottom of the cart suddenly fell away, and Anakin, Rex, and the garbage were suddenly in freefall.

Anakin went limp, hoped Rex did the same, and begged the Force for a reasonably soft landing.

* * *

 

“Look,” Hgraftn squeaked, jabbing a spindly finger at the screen. “Humanoids.”

Kftarld, the dump site boss, squinted at the paused image. Two shapes that looked vaguely human-ish were tumbling out of Collector 36739T. “So?”

“They could be with the Republic,” Hgraftn said worriedly. When the Separatists had taken over, they had warned everyone that any citizens caught to be nearby a Republic clone would be interrogated harshly.

“Look pretty dead to me,” Kftarld said, moving the footage forward to where the humanoid shapes landed on the garbage heap. “See, they ain’t moving.”

Hgraftn agreed reluctantly and moved on to check the next Collector dump. Hopefully the Separatists didn’t mind any _dead_ Republic soldiers being around.

* * *

The feeling of being watched finally eased, and Anakin felt it was safe enough to sit up and look around. “Rex?”

“Over here, sir.” His voice sounded tight and controlled. Something was clearly wrong.

Anakin crawled carefully over the loose trash to get to his friend. “What’s wrong?”

“Foot’s stuck,” Rex said, gesturing vaguely down to where his leg was tangled up in what seemed to be the remains of a foldaway sleep couch.

Anakin reached over and brushed against the white boot, grimacing slightly as he assessed the damage. He wasn’t a very good Healer, but he could tell that something was definitely broken. “Okay, this might hurt a bit.”

Stoic as ever, Rex only winced a little as Anakin carefully shifted the debris around the bad leg. It had to hurt like the nine hells as he eased the leg through the openings to free it, but Rex remained silent, even if his hands had clenched into incredibly tight fists.

When he was finally released from the mess, he sat up fully. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Anakin said, resting a hand about where he thought the break was. “I can’t heal it, but I should be able to lessen the pain a bit.”

“You don’t have to –”

“I wasn’t offering,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Just explaining.”

Before Rex could protest further, he started feeding some healing energy into the area. Basic healing skills were required for all Jedi to know, and Force knows Anakin had had plenty of practice over the years with Obi-Wan. He wouldn’t be helping out in the Halls of Healing anytime soon, but he could at least get Rex back on his feet for the time being.

“So, how do you suppose we get off this mountain?” Rex asked as the sharp pain in his ankle faded to a dull, burning ache.

“Well…”

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn’t really say he was surprised anymore when Anakin and Rex limped back into camp nearly four hours after they were supposed to. He waited until Kix ran up to take Anakin’s place under Rex’s arm to help him towards the medic tent.

“So, what happened this time?”

“The usual,” Anakin sighed, stretching. “Trouble and mess.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “One of these days, Anakin, you won’t come _back_ from the trouble and mess.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Master.”

He sighed and handed over the second lightsaber clipped on his belt. “Next time, just take your ‘saber, please?”

“Clones only carry blasters, though,” Anakin argued. “It would have ruined the illusion.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “And the fact they you’re several inches taller than the average clone doesn’t.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“I’ll believe that when Rex can walk on his own again.” He reached out to put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, then thought better of it. “Go take a shower, Anakin, _Force_ , it smells like you’ve been off playing in the Coruscant sewers.”

“Actually, it was –”

“Just go.”

“Yes, Master.”


End file.
